Happiness in the weirdest places
by Lost in Reality's Mirror
Summary: A young girl who has the DNA of a hawk takes a young boy with wolf DNA as her son while at 'The School'. When she escapes she takes him with her and soon meets Max and the gang. Sounds better than it really is! I'm terrible at summaries!
1. Flashback

**AN: I don't own Maximum Ride! James Patterson does! I do however own my OC's!**

**Chapter 1- Flashback**

I was in my medium sized cage as usual waiting for something, anything, to happen. The door to the room I was kept in was suddenly thrown open only to reveal a scientist in a long white trench coat, he was the one who took care of me; I believe his name was Jeb. In his arms was a baby that was wrapped in a white blanket. The baby had wolf ears on top of his head that twitched at the slightest sound. He was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my short life. The baby's hair was a little black puff on top of its head. Jeb walked towards me and opened my cage.

"This little one is a failed experiment and they were going to kill him but I managed to convince them to let me give him to you. He's only about two to three months old and his mother died giving birth to him. You have a chance to claim him as your son, so do you?" he said while I looked at the little boy in his arms. The boy yawned and opened his eyes to reveal beautiful topaz; he saw me and stared at me curiously before sniffing the air and giving me what I can only describe as a drooling smile. He reached out to me with his little hands and did a little clenching motion with his hands; I suddenly found myself beaming and taking him from Jeb as he handed him to me.

"Are you sure this is ok Jeb? You've been the closest thing to a friend I've ever had and I don't want to get you in trouble." I asked him through my telepathic powers. I guess I forgot to mention that I've been mute since I was about six years old. The scientists were trying to make me be able to have a sonic scream; well you can see how that turned out.

"Don't worry about it. I've already told you they agreed as long as you remain corporative. Now what are you going to name him I don't think Experiment 95786241 is a good name. So what's his name going to be?" He asked grinning at me as my new son was pulling on my hair and trying to eat it. I pulled my hair away from him and flipped it over my shoulder so he couldn't reach it.

"I'll name him Yoru. Thank you Jeb, thank you so much!" I 'said' crying in joy while looking at the closest person I could call a friend in this place.

"You're very welcome; I'll make sure you get a bigger cage that will fit both Yoru and yourself. I'll also make sure you're baby formula for Yoru." He said before he walked out the door while it closed behind him. I looked down at my son and kissed his forehead and giggling soundlessly as he grabbed a hold of my hair again and buried his head in it; falling asleep quickly.

"I love you, my little Yoru" I told him holding him close and falling asleep.


	2. Meeting Angel

**AN: I don't own Maximum Ride! If I did my OCs would be in it!**

**Chapter 2- Meeting Angel **

It's been about six years since I adopted my little Yoru and life was better for a while that is until Jeb left then our lives were a living hell. They have blinded my baby boy and that was the final straw; I've been planning our escape since. I've finally perfected it and I plan to escape tonight or tomorrow.

I probably should tell you how much both Yoru and myself have changed appearance wise. Yoru has grown so much, he's almost to my waist in height, and his beautiful eyes are clouded and unseeing. His hair has grown to his waist and it is almost always braided. His little wolf tail is ragged and wild. I only found out about his tail about a day after I adopted him. His little ears are pointed and healthy looking, well as healthy as you can be in this hell.

As for myself, I'm WAY to skinny due to giving Yoru most if not all my food to keep him healthy. I truly don't regret it, in fact I'm happy I did, if I die from starvation at least Yoru wouldn't go hungry. My hair is a deep brown and was almost to my ankles, they never bothered to cut my hair, so I just have Yoru braid it to amuse himself. My powers have advanced to the point of being able to send images to other people and read their minds. It's quite useful, since he's been blind we've had no way of communicating, I think that's why my powers advanced.

Yoru used to smile a lot and laugh even, but ever since he became blind he's stopped all that and settled for just talking to me with his mind and I talk to him in return and send him picture of all the beautiful and happy things I could think of. I still remember when I showed him when I adopted him and he smiled and buried his head in my hair and took a deep breath falling asleep like when he was a baby.

"Mama, someone's coming" I heard my baby boy think. My eyes shot up and I pulled him close to me so he'd remain out of sight due to my hair. Now you're probably wondering how Yoru could tell that someone was coming; well besides the point that his senses improved due to his blindness, we found out not long after he went blind that he could see auras, therefore, being able to see in his own way.

"Yoru, sweety, climb onto my back and hide in my hair until I know it's safe, ok?" I 'said' to him. I could feel him nod and into my side and climbed onto my back when I sat up. I moved my hair so that it would hide his small arms and legs. Then I heard the squeak of the cart they use to carry cages on. I hide in the shadows of my cage until they were done and gone, then I inched out and turned and started to examine the person in the next cage. The person in the cage was a little girl maybe six or seven years old. She had short blonde hair and small pair of white wings on her back just like me only mine are grey, black and white. Her small form was covered in a white patient gown, like me.

"She's pretty mommy, but not as pretty as you" Yoru said to me. I turned my head to look at him and smiled then kissed his forehead. He grinned for the first time in a long time and cuddled into my hair as I reached around and slid him into my arms so he could sleep. His little hands clenched on to my patient gown and settled the side of his head on my chest, then he fell asleep. I cut off my connection with Yoru so he could sleep, then I made one with the little girl.

"Little one, it's time to wake up. Please wake up" I told her as she started to stir.

"Five more minutes, Max," she mumbled. I chuckled soundlessly and reached my hand into her cage and stroked her hair. She opened her eyes and rubbed them. Once her eyes came to focus and she saw me, she backed away quickly. "You're not Max"

"No I'm Augustias, but please call me Tia, and this is my son Yoru. Who are you?" I asked her causing her to jump slightly.

"My name's Angel" she said. I smiled and nodded to her. I can already tell we'll be great friends and she'll be the one to help us escape.


End file.
